Konoha Love!
by Nekko-chann
Summary: *Smut Warning* Sasuke just transferred schools, and meets upon a another student, Pain, and immediately falls for him. Sai realizes his feelings for Naruto. Madara comes back to Konoha, from dropping out for 2 years and sees his ex- boyfriend, Gaara which he still loves but denies it. Lots of LEMONS! YAOI! SasuPain, NaruSai... and MadaGaara! (POPCORN)
1. Chapter 1

A/N - A buddy of mine was looking for a fanfic with SasuxPain... and there weren't that many opinions, so my friend was like, "OMG, You should do one!" And I was like, "Nah, bro. I'm too busy watching Pewdiepie." And she was like, "Come on, bro. Please!" And I couldn't say no to those dimples... "Yeah, I'll do it!" So there, story of my life, bros. (~ -_-)~ *.+.*-

WARNING: LEMONS THAT INCLUDE LOTS, I MEAN, TONS OF YAOI! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YAOI IS... TURN AWAY NOW!

* * *

***Sasuke** is walking to school alone thinking to himself*

Ugh, my old school is transferring me again. It's not my fault that that kid was too close to my face. I told him to move and he didn't listen. He got his face smashed and I get in trouble, it was self-defense. I approached the school's front door, 17th century vintage doors. Nice, at least this school can afford nice doors unlike my last one. Opening the doors at last, I was greeted by some creepy pink-hair freak. I can't tell whether she's a woman or a man because she's built with muscles, and that cheesy grin she gives me, brought chills down my spine.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. You must be new here!" She said with excitement. She smiled again forcing me to respond.

"Oh, sup. I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." I gave her a blank expression to tell her I'm not interested. She smiles thinking it's a bad-boy act. I'm not bad, just misunderstood. "I'm looking for a Kakashi Hatake? Mr. Hatake?"

She blushes, "Down the hall and take a left to the third door, room #333."

"Yeah, thanks." I answer until I heard an annoying voice come along.

"Sakura, why did you leave me?" I looked up and saw a blonde, spiky-haired child. Deep blue eyes and what I think is whiskers. "Sai, is kind of creeping me out."

"Naruto! We have a new kid! His name is Sasuke!" Sakura announced and I waved and turned back around to walk away. These people are too energetic for me.

I walked down the hall until I stumbled across the classroom, Mr. Hatake's class. A group of students walk out, bumping into me. "Watch where your walking." I called out. A blue haired girl revealed her face, let's just say she wears too much make-up, and it makes her look like a fucking clown.

She turned slowly around, "Hey, this is the Akatsuki's school, we run it. I can bump into anyone I want."

"Well, not me bitch." I answered. She glared at me and continued her way to her classes. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the classroom. I quickly found a desk on the back and rested my head down onto it. Today was going to be a long day. My mind drifted of memories of my family being slaughtered by my own brother. Why did he do such thing? But I don't have time to ask questions. I heard footsteps coming my way, a friendly presence but I still ignored.

"Hello, sir. Can you kindly remove yourself from my seat?" A deep, but kind voice asked I picked my head up quickly and saw him. His Rinnegan eyes locked into my dark, pitch black eyes. I've never felt this way about a guy this way. I mean all 16 years of my life, my heart skipped a beat. I never knew what my kind was or if I liked girls because I never had the time to admire their beauty. But these days, girls aren't looking as cute as they use to. "Hey, I'm Nagato. But please, call me Pain." His Lettermen Jacket had a red "A" on the front with white outline. On the back had the red cloud with white outline identical to the "A".

"Pain." His name slipped from between my lips in a soft whisper, I shook my head to think straight. "Um, hey... I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, the first Uchiha in this school, _sugoi_! Now my seat, please."

"Oh, yes!" I quickly get up from the chair but my leg got caught up on the desk. Without thinking, I continued to move and nearly fell. But instead of landing face down, I fell into Pain's warm arms. How stupid of me... think, Sasuke, think! He kept his arms around me as we are locked into each others eyes. He smiles and I blush.

The rang and I Stood onto my two feet, "Clumsy you," Pain joked, I nervously chuckled. "Well, class is about to start."

"Oh, your seat! Here's your seat."

"You keep it." He smirks and sits at the desk next to me. Why this seat? What a weird thing. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life, especially in front of people. Blushing unwilling to him, bring me to cover my face with my hands.

"Good morning, students." The teacher called out, "I see that we have a new student, come on." I uncovered my face, and stood from my seat.

"I'm Sasuke." I answered and sat back down. I'm too embarrassed to look into _his_ face. Plus, I'm still blushing and there's many students watching every single move. Especially, Pain.

The teacher smiled sarcastically, "So, you don't have a last name?"

I sighed, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There."

He nodded, "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. But you can call me Kakashi-sensei." I nodded, and rested my head on the desk. I really don't want to be here, I don't even want to be at school. "Sasuke, raise your head." Kakashi-sensei said in a tone with a slight annoyance. I refused to do so, until I felt a large, warm hand touch my back. I blushed more. You know what people say about people with large hands, heh. Picking up my head, my eyes met Pain's mischievous smirk.

"Sensei, wants you up."

"Sure... I'm up." I answered and looked around and noticed every student staring at us. I gave them a strong glare, they looked away in horror. I smirked knowing that everyone now knows my true colors. I'm not sensitive guy, I love to above everyone... because I am above everyone.

"So, Sasuke. You got kicked out of your recent school because of a fight, huh." Sensei asked, I just nod. "Well, we do a lot of that here, so watch out for the strong ones. Watch out for Uzumaki " I just chuckled knowing that he's lying. No one could beat me, I'm the best.

"Whatever." I answered with a devious smirk, he gotta be joking. I'm going to skip this class, I don't care if it's my first time in here, I just don't like it here. "Kakashi-sensei, can I use the restroom?"

"Can you? I'm not controlling _it_. You are." He corrected me, fuck. He's a pain in the ass.

"I mean, _May_ I use the restroom." I re-asked with annoyance.

He nodded and looked over to Pain. "Show him the restroom."

"Yes, sensei." Pain answered and walked me towards the door. We exited the classroom quietly and walked down the hall. I tried controlling my feelings for Pain. I don't like him, he just gives me a nervous feeling. I can't deny it. I like no one, and I don't need no one.

The silence between us made me nervous, so I broke it. "He doesn't trust me alone, doesn't he."

"He has his dumb reasons, he's a pain in the ass. He really doesn't teach us, he just gives us assignments and textbooks. He reads his perverted books under his desk, we all know it." He gives a small smile. "But I don't understand why he doesn't trust you. Your not a bad guy."

"I'm just misunderstood... I know but, no one understands what it feels like to be angry and pissed about everything. They don't understand how it feels to lose your entire clan in the hands of your own nii-san." I answered as Pain pulled me closer to him, he grips my Tee tighter.

"I understand!" He snapped, I just gave him a confused expression. He grew calm after the pause. "Okay, I lost my family too."

"I'm sorry to upset you, I didn't-"

"No one does, no one knows about my family. I don't even remember how they look like. It's been several years since I had a family until I got adopted... by the Akatsuki." I looked into his eyes and saw slight happiness. His arms wrap around my waist, every move he makes is perfect. I didn't even blush, there was no reason to blush. Everything was just perfect, especially his perfect pink lips. I drew closer and closer, I couldn't stop myself. Our lips met for a few seconds before I push myself from him. I can't do this, this just isn't right for a normal guy. Guys don't kiss other guys, that's all that know. But why does it feel so... right.

Pain pulls me into the nearest restroom and slams me against the wall. My back stung in pain but I couldn't get my lips off of Pain's warm, pink lips. He shifts to my side with his arms wrapping my waist closer to his erection, which triggered my own. I bit my lip and pulled away from his lips, I began to blush as he slowly fell to his knees. The sound of my zipper being unzipped turned me on, I felt his breath rub against my balls and continued to blow lower. I closed my ashamed that I'm getting a blow job from some boy I just met today. Is that the impression that I give people, to make them horny. Agh, I hate myself. His hot breath faded as he shoved my cock into his mouth, the warm feeling of the inside of his mouth felt good. I bit my lip in pleasure, he's good, he's very skilled ny the way I see it. He jerks his head back and forth, in and out. Every move he makes me get out of control.

"Agh," I moaned in a low whisper, "Pain... oh, Pain." Him hearing me moan his name he picked up his pace, I grabbed a grip of his shirt tightly. He pulls back towards the tip and teases with his tongue. Then, I felt the back of his throat. I moaned again, but quickly shushed my own hand. I whispered his name again, he groaned. I let go of my control and let it all out. Pain pulled away with my semen dripping from his lips.

"That was nice..." Pain whispered out of breath, he wiped the semen off with a enormous smirk on his lips. He stands up from the ground and stood in front of me. I looked away embarrassed about my horny expression, I wanted more, and I still do. He pulls me closer and nibbled on my ear and kisses me roughly, his tongue slipped into my lips. The salty taste of the semen was still in his mouth, and now in mine. I placed my hands on his chest, hoping that he will stay. He pulls away slowly with a smile. "I want _this_ to happen again, what happened just now."

"Me too." I answered with a small rare smile. I blush thinking that my response was cheesy.

Pain smiles, "Join. Join the Akatsuki... with me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -So, I had to write another chapter but this one WILL include NaruSai! I can't resist it! I love Sai and I can't forget about him! But anyway... I hope that you enjoy this continuing of the first chapter! Mite kudasai... I want you to enjoy this! So continue... =(-w-)=

**Sasuke's Decision**

"Join. Join the Akatsuki with me."

I blush with awe... I'm no good, I'm no good for him. "Why?" I'm still breathless from all that moaning a while back.

"Because... " Pain tries to explain, "The Akatsuki is here for anyone in need, people like us; People that had lost their love ones, we need to stick together... we need love too. " He turns slowly away from me, but immediately walks even closer than before. Warmly, his hand touches my shoulder. "... What do you say?"

"I don't know... I'm just... I'm solo."

"Kiite kudasai... I want you to come to us... be one of us." Pain explains but I ignore him; I avoid his dreamy eyes. "Sasuke..."

"Fine.." I drew my eyes towards his direction as he began to smile, he wraps his arms around me.

He squeezes me tighter, "You won't regret it."

_I hope I don't,_ I thought as he pulls away from me, we have to get back to class and I know Pain's thinking about it as well. His worried expression speaks to me, unless he's worried about whether someone heard us in the restroom. I wouldn't blame him, I also worried about whether someone heard or not. Thinking about makes me blush in embarrassment.

Pain pulls me closer in a quick second, he whispers into my ear, "Please... don't inform the others about this. They will punish me harshly if they find out."

"Then, why did you do it?" I say coldly, I rarely care about the feelings of other no matter how much I like them or how long I've known them. "You didn't have to do it. I was fine without it."

"I wanted to do it, I couldn't hold it any longer... and your face didn't tell me that you hated it." He smirks, which causes me to blush. _Fuck you_. Oh, wait...

Pain continues with the smirk, "We have to go to class... we'll be late." Before I can answer, he pulls me out of the restroom and pushes me to down the hall. I push him away quickly, "What's your problem!? I can walk on my own!"

"I'm sorry.. I just didn't want to be late..."

I sigh, "Well, don't push me like that." Pain pulls my arm tightly which actually hurts. He looks into my eyes with slight anger.

"I will do anything to make us get to class without suspense. So, listen to what I actually have to say for once!"

"I'm sorry... damn." I pull my arm from his grip and stood there trying to understand his seriousness. I began to walk down the hall with Pain following. I never met no one that's not even a bit afraid of me. Np matter how cruel I can be to this guy, he won't be afraid of me. We made it to Kakashi-sensei's classroom, and the horror of the awkward silence in over. Pain knocks at the door, and Kakashi-sensei opens it.

"Oh, you two managed to make it back..." He smiles, his grey hair covering his left eyes. He smirks, " ... I thought that you two would come back. Just take a seat." We walk into the silent classroom. I had a awkward feeling, I always hated walking into silent classrooms. My stomach aches and ties into a knot. I sat slowly into my seat, watching Pain sit into his first. He looks at me immediately when his bottom touched the seat. I blush and sat down. The memories of what just happened in the restroom swam on my mind and it won't get out.

*0-0-0-0-*-0-0-0-0*

**Sai's first day of Emotions**

Everyday is the same to me, everybody is different everyday... but me. Why is this? Is it because I was in a home that brain-washed me to feel nothing. I didn't ask for this to happen to me, it just happened. But now, I have only a few friends... Sakura and Naruto. Some friends I have. Sakura is basically a She-man, it sometimes scare me. I don't know whether she's going to be quite kind or she's going to beat me up badly for telling her the truth to straight forward. Naruto is... Naruto. There's no words to describe him. He can be nice, but the world seems to revolve around him once he does something good and that results as him becoming cocky. But there's sometimes when he does the silliest things, and I can't help but to smile. He gives that affect on several people, it's the greatest thing you can experience.

Walking into the school doors, I immediately notice Sakura and Naruto speaking to each other without her fist roughly colliding to his cheeks. Salura smiles warmly to me and pulls me closer, "_Ohayou_, Sai!"

"_Ohayou..._ Sakura. How's your morning?"

She smiles, "Weird that you asked..." She replies knowing that I ask her that question after saying Good morning to her. It's one of my daily doings. "... There's a new boy and he's... super duper cute! I spoke to him, he's a total bad boy!"

"Sakura, no one cares." Naruto answers speaking out for me, like always. "Sai doesn't care about some boy, all he cares is about is his studies, right!" He looks over to me with his slight iridescent blue eyes, before I can respond with a nod or anything, he looks away.

Sakura smirks at Naruto, "That's not what it looked like when you first saw him. You were totally drooling over him, Naruto."

"Now... that's a fucking lie. I just want to know how good he is in fighting. I want to battle him!" Naruto says excited. I gave a confused expression as a quick respond.

"What about us?" I reply. Naruto looks at me with a similar expression, so I'm going to explain it more in detail, "We usually train together since no one would partner up with me. What will happen to me?"

"Oh, maybe after I finish him off. I promise." He looks deeply into my dark, black eyes. For the first time, I actually felt something on the bottom of my stomach. Like there's knots, knots of anger but I didn't know how to express it so I kept it bottled for a few seconds. Until I realize that Sakura watches me tightly, my cheeks flare up in anger and my hand clutches in fist.

"Are you okay, Sai?" Sakura questions but I refuse to tell her the truth.

"I'm just fine!" I snap and walk away angrily. They stood there confused wondering what was wrong with me, I wasn't my regular self today. Walking away from this conversation, I thought about what was wrong. _Am I... jealous?_ I shake my head, refusing to hear or even think about that I have any _emotions _for anything. This is a change for me. The only emotion I had every felt is a emotion every boy should keep to himself and only to himself.

I enter the silent classroom of Kakashi-sensei. He sits on the desk reading his novels that we all know that's suitable for us to read yet. Even though we are about 17- 18 years old, we can't even read those types of books.

Thinking about my emotions, made me even more angry. But I couldn't help but to think of Naruto. Why am I jealous of him having a extra friend? This new boy wouldn't steal him away from me? But Naruto was never mine. Before I know it, Naruto sat next to me. I forgot that he had class with me. _Damn_.

"What's wrong with you, Sai? You just stomped away? Are you okay?" Naruto asks.

I look towards his direction, "Honestly, I don't want to talk about it." My entire face flares up in anger and embarrassment.

"Tell me," Naruto says softly, "I wouldn't tell."

I couldn't look into his eyes, it's too embarrassing... but about what? Why am I embarrassed? _Fine_. I look to his direction, ready to explain him that I didn't want to share him but my eyes were locked onto his pink lips. They seem freshly wet from the licking. Watching his lips, I remembered the fantasies that I had about us. Just us alone, him just for me. His touch; his kisses. Everything in my fantasies were perfect.

"Sai?" Naruto calls out as my attention was drawn back to him, Realizing that I was day-dreaming about... again. I look down to my pants, once again I got a bundle of joy. It was quickly covered by my book before Naruto caught me.

"I'm fine..." My cheeks blushes. "...everything is just fine."

He gave me a worried expression, "Let me help you out, bro." He places his warm hand onto my shoulder as I lay my head gently to his.

My voice began in a whisper, "I'm... jealous of _him_."

"What?" Naruto responds until I move his warm hand away from me, and he notices my bundle. "Oh, fuck."

I blush madly, "Fuck." Naruto was shocked because of my language, but he eventually smiles. _Why are you smiling!? I thought with a __What the fuck expression, but he changes his smile to a smirk. I'm really confused right now. Why is he smirking?_

Kakashi-sensei smiles over the entire classroom putting down his book, "Now, class. Get a partner and sit there until... I finish this chapter." He picks the book back up, and began reading the next chapter of his porno book. _Really, your a terrible teacher._ I thought until he heard Naruto pull a chair next to him, as I blush more. He pulls his head closer to my ear. I felt his warm breath, breathing down my neck. He whispers, "I didn't know you were like _that_." His hand ran up my leg until it met my knee. "How about we talk about this after-school at my place." His hand slid from my knee to inner thigh, the bell rang as he pats my thigh. "Mata ne, Sai."

He stands up and walks towards the door, until stopping to speak with Kakashi-sensei. I grab my belongings and walk slowly hoping that my boner wouldn't be noticable but it was. Naruto quickly walks towards me before I exit. "Hey, cover that _bundle_." His smile shows mockery.

"I will not be ridicled by an idiot... I know that you can see it." I sigh. Finding it difficult to speak because of my embarrassment, I whisper, "It's just that, I don't know what to do."

Before I can respond, he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the restroom. My bag covers my bottom half of my body, allowing no one to see my _member._ He roughly pulls me into the empty restroom, but gently lays me down onto the cold floor before leaving my sight. He comes back, with a smirk.

"What?" I ask as he walks towards me and kneels by my side.

"How do you usually get rid of it?" He stares at my bag, moving it away to see a better view of my bundle. "Do you usually wait until it does down?" I nod confusely. He leans closer kissing my lips. I enjoyed every second our lips met, however... he felt unexperienced. I gently push him away as he face-palms and sat his bum next to me. "Ugh!" I gave a confused expression but eventually lean closer to his face. "I don't know what to do..." He blushes.

"What?"

"I never had a real kiss... the last person I kissed... I was young, and it was a mistake... twice. And then, I never been confused with my sexuality before and-" Suddenly, I kiss him without letting him to finish his sentence. Wrapping my arms around him, I realized that I knew what to do, I just had to remember chapter 23 in the novel my artificial mother gave to me. _How to Love. _was the title... back then I didn't know what type of book it was until I read the index and the credits. The chapter explains how to bring pleasure to a man if you were a man as well. Back then I didn't know that I would be needing it in the future, but I'm experienced and skilled in many ways.

"I'll teach you, " I whisper in his ear trying to seduce him, and it works. He lays his head onto my shoulder, waiting for me to show him the basics. I wrap my arms around him, feeling his warmth onto me. Watching the warmth slide slowly on me kind of turned me on. Before he can say the words that he was thinking, my head hung lower, near his erection. Naruto watches silently blushing. I unzip his pants and immediately met his _long-time friend. _I just smile, and took a deep breath. Later on, my lips meets his dick. I suck with a quick pace as he moans.

"Stop, stop. I got it." He roughly pushes me away as I sit there confused. "I get it."

"Get what?" I ask which is the correct question to ask. His emotions are seriously confusing. Does he want me or not?

He sighs, "your too much for me to handle... I'm sorry." He gets up from the ground and walks towards the door as he zips his pants up. An expression of worry covers his face. Before he can walk out, he turns towards me, who was just siting on the floor. "See you after-school." He answers avoiding my eyes, but I still smiled.

* * *

I hoped that you enjoyed it... I was looking up Kakashi photos and saw a fan-made (yaoi) one that was... nice. But I thought about making Kakashi and character in this... but with who? *shrugs shoulders* It's up to you! Leave a review with the person you think should be with! Until next time... MATA NE! =(-w-)=


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I'm doing it again thanks to someone... (Damn Foxes)... but I'm going to switch it up. This chapter is the _Seme Chapters_. It's only for the seme's point of view... (Naruto and Pain). But the next chapter will be one of the _Uke Chapters_. Then it will switch again and then on the last chapter, it will be all of their point of views! I hope that you all understand, and tell me if you all want a PewdieCry Fanfic... I'm curious how that will become.

NO MORE WARNINGS, IF YOU READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS IT'S STILL THE SAME WARNINGS!

* * *

**Pain's Emotions**

I'm actually happy today, meeting _hin_ is the best thing that would've happened to me. Once I laid my eyes on him, I knew immediately that I wanted him. Knots tied and butterflies in my stomach, the lip biting and the blushing. I managed to hid my blush away once our eyes met. Oh, how wonderful it felt to have him in my arms at last, everything couldn't been any better than this.

"Pain!" Calls Kakashi-sensei, he draws my attention as I realize I was day- dreaming, "What do you think?"

I chuckle, "I think it's _D_?"

Kakashi-sensei deeply sighs, "_Surprisingly_, correct. Next time, really pay attention and listen than guessing."

"Yes, sen-sei." I answer as the bell rang, another day of happiness. Instead of acting like I'm happy, I actually am. I watch Sasuke walk towards the door as I ran his direction and stop him from leaving, "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hey." He looks at me coldly but I just smile reminding myself that he's really not that serious. Once I smiled, he began to blush slightly. "So, what do you want?"

"We have to go to the meeting today," I explain to him, "I have to introduce you to everyone at the Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyebrows rises, "Oh, yeah... totally forgot about that..." I gave him a signal of nodding and pointing towards the door. "Oh, right now!"

"Yeah," I walk towards the door as he follows me. Many classroom passes by as we finally made it into the correct classroom. I remember the first time that Yahiko, Konan and I started this group, promising that we will never leave each other behind. It still looks the same but more things on the walls. It has only been a day since Sasuke to joined and I think that he's ready to know who he's going to be with the rest of his time with us.

We enter the recently empty room, and stand there searching for any common topics. "So, how was your day?" "Are doing fine?" We say at the exact same time and with a chuckle following. Sasuke smiles slightly as I began to blush a little. I thought about lean closer for a kiss to make the moment more romantic but Konan came in.

She slowly leans against the door and crosses her arms, moving her shoulder length blue hair. "What is _he_ doing here, this is for memebers only." She stares at me for answers but I refuse to tell her. I gave her a expression to tell her the news. She gasps in anger and envy, as she walks towards me. "Oh, no! You didn't."

"Actually I did." I smile warmly as she sighs.

"Fine, do you want! But I won't explain it to Yahiko just because he's _my_ boyfriend."

"I wasn't expecting you to do so," Desite how annoying she is, I still smile in mockery. "He needs us just like we needed each other, Ko-chan."

Before Konan can say anything else, Sasuke coldly yet sarcastically spoke, "Oh, how nice, Pain."

"Can you at least introduce yourself to me before ignoring me!" Konan hisses as Sasuke didn't even care to look at her, "Excuse me!?"

Sasuke continues to be stubborn until he sighs deeply, "You can at least give me time to already like you, but that's too late, I guess." He says coldly, she pouts and avoid contact with his eyes. She really hates him now.

"_I_ think that you shouldn't be here at all!" She argues but Sasuke didn't even bother to give a care once again. I sigh hoping that they will get along in the future.

"Maybe I shouldn't." He says directly, no atittude, no emotion... just casually speaking. He didn't even look at her to say such thing. My heart sinks below my feet but my face didn't show it. I wouldn't let another important person leave my life just because I allowed them. Sasuke starts walking towards the door but I gently grab his arm. He stops.

I couldn't let that girl ruin my life _again, _"Sasuke, don't let her bring you down... stay." Silence swam between us all. I hope that he might listen before I get angry. Suddenly, Sasuke roughly pulls his arm away from me. Did he actually do that? Calmly, I call to him, "Please... for me." He stands there, thinking about what slipped from my mouth. He turns back around slowly and rolls his eyes with a sigh. I couldn't help to smile a little.

Despite how happy I am to watch Sasuke actually care about me, I turn to Konan angrily. "I would appreciate it if you didn't disrepect him, Konan." I felt a small smirk in mockery on Sasuke's face. She began to turn red angry at Sasuke. I don't understand why she disrespect ed him even though she didn't know him that long. This isn't like Konan at all.

"I wasn't disrespectful, I just don't like him, especially the first time I've met him!" She pulls back her blue hair from her face. I open my mouth to speak but Yahiko walks in the room with a chuckle. His spikey orange hair stands like it did before a few years agao when I first met him. I couldn't believe how in love I was with him a year ago, I have no idea if I still have feelings for him but now I have Sasuke. Yahiko immediately wraps his arms around Konan as she smirks towards my direction in mockery. she knows that I look up to Yahiko and that I care what he thinks of me. "Yaa-san! Pain brought that blue-haired brat!"

"You mean _yourself_." Yahiko jokes as Konan softly hits his arm he chuckles as I did too. "I was just joking, Ko-chan."

"As I was saying, he brought the boy that shoved me in the hallway, that one!" She points towards Sasuke, who was just watching blankly. No expression. Until he realizes that she was _speaking_ about him, he waves for a second.

"Who's this, Nagato?" Yahiko asks as I slightly blush in embarrassment. I never liked the spotlight, I hate it.

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke calls out saving me from explaining. He nods at me to signal my turn to explain.

I sigh, "I met Sasuke and thought that he should stick with us. He needs support."

"Now, what's your story, Sasuke?" Yahiko asks but Sasuke avoids contact. I guess he's not comfortable about his life like I was before. Yahiko was the only one I trusted, I never told Konan. But Yahiko betrayed me and told her.

"Well, I heard that your brother murdered your entire family and town and-" Konan says until I interrupt.

"No one cares what you heard, if he's not comfortable of saying it, you can't force him."

Yahiko nods, "That's true, Ko-chan, you can't force him." She gently pushes Yahiko away with a seriou face. Yahiko knows that she's pissed about us teaming up against her. She starts to walk towards the door, but Yahiko caught her before she can leave. "Ko-chan! Don't go." He whispers in her ear afterwards as Sasuke and I stole glances onto each other.

Yahiko let go of her as he walks towards us, "Let's wait for the rest of the Akatsuki, take a seat you two." Yahiko says very welcoming, but once Sasuke leaves he's going to ask me the real reason why I allowed him to join.

Sasuke and I slowly sit down onto a chair next to each other. He's on my right as I'm on his left. Yahiko and Konan sits across from us, Konan directly across from Sasuke, giving him a terrible look but Sasuke says nothing. He's a quiet one, he rarely speaks but when he does, it's exactly what he's thinking. What I've learned about Sasuke is that he doesn't bite his tongue, he's never afraid to speak out no matter what. I turn my head towards his direction, trying to steal a glance but when I did, he was looking at me as well. When our eyes met for a few seconds, we quickly look the opposite direction.

"Awkward." Sasuke spoke up as I chuckle and nod.

I couldn't keep this awkward moment with Sasuke, so I place my hand onto his and held it. He starts to blush as a smirk spreads on my face. What surprises me is that, Sasuke squeezes my hand. My heart skips a beat as I blush slightly. Seeing him actually participating in our relationship makes me happy. Our wrists touch, his warm wrist onto mine, as I feel his heart beat through his veins. I stare from his lips to his eyes, I really want to kiss him so badly... I really do. His lips seem warm from a distance and I'm hoping to feel them on mine for the first time again.

Before I can continue day- dreaming about Sasuke, he leans towards my ear, "Fuck me," He whispers which is music to my ears. _I love how straight forward you are..._ I thought to myself which was true. That's one thing what I love about him.

**Naruto's Day**

"Ugh," I complain from walking the entire day, I hate walking! I'm finally walking to my final class of the day..._Gym. _That's the only class that requires students to actually fight. Which is why I love Gym. I hate moving for no reason, like walking to class, that's useless... I think. Sakura from my side, she has Gym with me including Sai. I haven't seen him since earlier today when I tried to fuck him. That was a fail. But I learned a little from that experience, that would be... read more yaoi. I can learn more from that.

"Naruto, are you ready to just your butt kicked!" Sakura says and gently punches my arm.

I chuckle, "Only if it's from you." I respond just to make her feel wanted. I feel horrible for doing so but I don't want her to think that I'm no longer crushing on her. Later on if someone tells my _secret_, she wouldn't believe them. That's my plan.

We walk down the hallway towards the gym as Sai joins us, "Hello," He says calmly soft. Typical Sai, but I'm surprised that he can be so calmed.

"Hey, Sai." I say calmly instead of yelling like usual. I smirk to signal my emotions towards him when Sakura looks away, "So, how was you day so far?"

"Nice, it was nice." He answers, referring our encounter earlier on the day, with a smile and little blush on his face.

Sakura adds, "That's nice to hear, Sai." She gives him a hug and a I kiss on his cheek.

Immediately, I speak, "Sakura!" I began to blushing knowing that I was a little jealous of her doing that, Sai blush as well but smiles because of my defense.

"Naruto, I know that you like me but you don't own me." She answers as I sigh in relief, she thinks I'm jealous because I like her. But I smile at Sai as he smiles back.

"Sorry, Sakura." I answer with my smile and my eyes glued to Sai. I was distracted by his rare smile, but I continue walking until we made it to the gym. _I can't let it be obvious... to anyone. Pull it together, Naruto, _I thought, _Keep it together._ I realize that Sakura and Sai were talking behind me as my cheeks flare in jealousy. Questions popped into my mind, _Why is she talking to my Sai?! Why is he talking back to her?! Who does she think she is?!_

"Naruto," Sai calls to me. But my mind is still locked on the questions, _D_oes_ he feel for her? Does he even care about me?_ "Naruto," He pulls his pale hand on my shoulder as I look his direction and saw his smile, "Are you ready to fight?"

"Of- of course!" I managed to speak, "Forever and always!"

He sighs, "Great, because your fighting partner is over there."

Before I can think, these words slips because of my jealousy, "What happened to us fighting?! I thought we were partners?!" I blush a little telling him that I was a little jealous.

"_You're _the one that changed that, remember?" He responds as I remember. I wanted to fight Sasuke to see who's stronger but suddenly I wanted to fight Sai... for today of course. temporarily, of course.

I place my hand on his shoulder with enthusiasm and an enormous grin of pride, "Well... he can wait!" Sai nods with a slight blush and puts his hand on mine but I immediately move it away. I can't risk being discovered. He drops his smile slowly to a false smile. Deep in his eyes, I sense sadness and anger as well.

"Sure, I'll fight with you." Sai says as he avoids my eye contact and sits down in the number 4 seat in line, I sat next to him on the third seat. I can see that's he's angry of me hiding him, I understand how that feels, but he must know how secretive I am about our relationship. At the same time, I don't want him angry at me, I want him to be happy that I picked him than Sasuke to fight.

The bell rings as the couch comes from the locker room. Everyone immediately sits down in a seat next to their friends but no one dares to sit next to Sakura. Sakura sits in the first seat, like always, with an enormous smile waiting to see anyone to dare to battle her. An idiot sits in the second seat, not knowing that Sakura is serious about this battle, but you can't tell with the smile she gives you. I'm use to that smile of hers, everytime she's going to beat you badly of hit you roughly.

"Okay, class!" Jiraiya-sensei calls out, his white pony-tail hangs beyond his waist and grey head band to control his bangs from flying. He's the best sen-sei ever! I had him as my sen-sei as a young child, because he he knew my father. My father selected the right sen-sei that would suit me, even though he's a pervert. "Let's start the fighting... I mean the battle!"

Everyone claps relieved that it's not them that's fighting first, "Now," Jiraiya-sensei adds, "First we have to The Great Sakura... like always!" A loud applause fills the gym and slowly calms down. "And she's against... The Great Idiot!" Laughs fills the gym because we all know that he is an idiot to fight Sakura.

Sakura and the unknown fighter walk onto the middle of the gym floor, I really didn't care about the fight, we all know Sakura is going to win but I what I care about is what I'm planning for Sai. I know that every time Sakura fights and she wins, everyone runs up to her and cheers.

"Now... fight!" Jiraiya-sensei yells as Sakura runs towards the guy with her fist flying towards his face. In a blink of an eye, he's on the ground and she's standing above him. Everyone starts cheering for her and runs towards her direction to cheer for her. Suddenly, I lean towards Sai, and felt his warm lips at last. Without thinking I slip my tongue inside of his mouth and felt his tongue as well. Oh, it's warm and gooey as well. The cheering continues until Jiraiya-sensei speaks, so until then... I have time. We continue to make-out, I really didn't want to stop. Sai's skilled tongue met mines, he's teaching me while were making out. I learned a lot from the yaoi's I've read at home and I took all the information to create my moves towards Sai. "Okay guys, break it up!" Jiraiya-sensei announces towards the crowd as I pull away from Sai.

The students sit back down in there seats, no caring that we didn't even move to cheer. Sai leans closer to my ear, "You improved." He whispers as I smile. "How did you improve so fast?"

"Yaoi." I respond as he began to smile as well. I made him happy again, now... I have to fight him.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please leave a review to tell me what you think of it! It will make my birthday (Jan. 20) a little better. Yaoi writing actually made my birthday more interesting for the first time. I was anxious to post this today for I can chill out for a while...

P.S- IM SO HAPPY! I HAD JUST REALIZED THAT THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I HAD WRITTEN... SO FAR! I HOPE THAT I CAN BREAK THIS RECORD OF MINE!

Well, until we meet again... Mata ne! =(-w-)=


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Those damn foxes are back! Anyway, as a reminder, this is a _**Uke**_ **_Chaper_** , Yeah, I underlined, italicization and bolded the two words. (It's to catch your attention) But anyway, again, enjoy this chapter which is starting off with Sasuke then to Sai. And I have some new characters to introduce next chapter... (Spoler... Madara and Gaara) It was fan picked so I never seen one of those, they're rare like Sasu Pain yaoi.

My pumped music... 7th Trigger by Uverworld! *Great song, must listen! If you never listened to them*

_You shall pass..._

* * *

**Sasuke's Blinded Truth**

Sasuke's mind is spinning, _Did I just tell Pain to fuck me?_ I thought and mentally nod, I really did. Apparently, it was music to his ears because a smirk spreads across his face. I blush knowing that his hand is now on my thigh, but quickly he moves it when the others come in. Pain quickly places a purplish-grey ring onto his right thumb. A confused expression fell onto my face. _What's the ring for? _And then again, it looks familiar.

First came a blondie, at first I thought it was a girl but once _he_ moves his shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes, I realize his true gender. His skater hair is wild but is covered by a Vans beanie. Then the goth kid, his hair was dyed a greyish-white color as he let's it grow out a little. Following him were two more guys, one guy has crazy blue hair in spikes and a cocky attitude, I can tell by his smile; the other guy is a red-head. The red- head as he flips his red hair with his pale hand. That makes four of them.

The blonde boy smiles warmly to Yahiko, "Yaa-san! We're here but there's only four of us."

"Don't inform me... tell that to Nagato." Yahiko says as the blonde looks over to Pain with a enormous grin of pity. "Good luck with that..." Yahiko adds and continues to whisper to Konan.

"P-Pain, there's only-"

"Why are there only four of you, Deidara?" Pain interrupts the Blonde- I mean Deidara. Deidara takes a breath to speak but Pain cuts in again, "It's your job to bring all of them here and on time. Why have you failed my requests?"

"W-well, it's that I couldn't reach them... Zetsu and-"

Pain sighs deeply, "Deidara, my job as being one of the founders of the Akatsuki should be taken seriously, am I serious?"

"_Hai_, and I understand but-"

"I don't want to hear it," Pain silences him, "I give you a simple task, that's to bring the important 10 out of so many Akatsuki members and you can't simply do that? You're out. Leave and don't come back."

"What?" Deidara says in a sad tone. Pain doesn't give a shit about whether he looses a member; he's just so... _powerful_. At this moment, I hoping that I _won't _fall blindly for his depravity. Deidara looks towards Yahiko, who's eyes are wide open. "Yaa-san! Can he do this?!"

Yahiko smiles in denial, "Of course he can, but I'm not allowing it," He turns towards Pain, "We can't afford to loose him."

"Fine," Pain agrees, "But this is his last warning, GOT IT?"

Deidara sighs in relief, "Yes, sir!"

Pain turns towards my direction with a smile as I slightly blush, "So, I guess that you've met Deidara the idiotic monkey." I just nod in embarrassment that I'm actually blushing. "Well, the red- head is Sasori, he's from the Sunagakure Town. The weird blue looking one is Kisame from the Kirigakure Village. Then the one in the white hair is Hidan from Yugakure City." Pain explains and then turns their direction, "They guys come here." They immediately walk towards us, "Guys this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? As in Itachi's brother?" Hidan asks as Pain looks closely to me. He bites his lip until he realizes that we look alike, well kind of.

"Really?!" He asks as I nod in embarrassment, "Wow, I just thought that you two just had the same last name, like Madara."

I tilt my head slightly, "Madara?" _Who's Madara, _I thought but it's not really important to me. I just want to stop talking about my brother. Him abandoning me still haunts me since I was a child. I moved away from Konoha for a while to breathe, but I'm starting to think moving back was a mistake. Everyone looks closely at; allowing a little air for me to breathe in. I can't think straight with all of this... attention. "Please, can you all let me-"

"So, what Itachi did is... true?" Sasori asks, "Is he still alive?"

"PLEASE! Let me breathe! Damn!" I shout; pushing everybody out of my way and storming towards the door.

Pain follows me, "Please, Sasuke." He calls to me as he grabs my arm to stop me from leaving. "You can't leave-"

"Just watch me! And you wouldn't understand anyway!" I pull my arm away from his grip and slam the door open. Storming out, I didn't care if they keep me in the Akatsuki or not. I need to have sometime to think. I close the door until I realize that Pain follows me out. I closes the door behind us. "What do you want?!" I shout but Pain violently slams me against the wall. His warm hand wraps around my chin roughly holding me from the ground.

"Don't ever yell at me! Then insult me afterwards and expect nothing coming your way! I don't care how much I _love_ you! No one does that!" Pain whispers angrily in my ear. He just admits that he loves me in a threatening tone._ How nice. _I thought.

I began to kick him and punch his chest but I'm too weak; too emotionally unstable to beat him down. "Put... me... down." I manage to say. But he ignores my words. I kick as hard as I can, "Pain, stop it!"

He ignores my words of demand again. Before I can say anymore words, he smirks, "You look so cute when your helpless." He roughly kisses my lips like nothing made him angry. I began to kick and trying to shake my way out of his grip but he won't get defeated. His lips continue to kiss mine as I continue to fight back. He slips his tongue between my lips that turns me on really good. I dance with his tongue as I realize that I stopped fighting back.

Pain pulls me roughly with his strong hand, it hurts but I rarely care about pain anymore, only Pain (Nagato... just to be clear). He voilently grabs my waist and pulls it closer to his. I felt his erection touching mine, "Pain," I moan in a low moan, "Why do you do this to me." He jerks my arm tighter as a warm sensation flares in my arm, "Pain... that hurts."

"Shhh..." He whispers in my ear and he nibbles on it. the nibble was a new thing, everything was new thing to me. I don't ever know if I like it. He pulls his teeth from my ear, to my lips. He bites my lips hard enough to let ie bleed. "You know you like it rough."

"Ah, Pain," I moan but he immediately pushes me away from him. I slam onto the cold floor roughly, and my hand spread with pain. The mood of pleasure elapses as i grew angry, "The fuck was that all about, Pain?" Suddenly, the door opens as Yahiko walks towards Pain holding him back.

"Nagato, calm down!" Yahiko says as he pulls Pain closer, _Does he think Pain was trying to fight me?_ I thought as my jealousy rises the longer Yahiko holds Pain. Yahiko continues, "He's weak, he'll lose!"

My attention was drawn by the words _weak_ and _lose_. "I'm not weak! I'm not a loser!" I shout, I run towards Yahiko and slam my fists across his face. Yahiko finally let go of Pain and slams onto the wall. Yahiko's head spins in confusion, the punch couldn't possibly come from _that_ boy. Pain's eyes widen, "He's obviously a Uchihs." He says and smirks. He had finally got Yahiko out of his mind. "Your eyes, your _sharingan_."

"So, what? I'm a Uchiha, I'm suppose to have it." I correct him.

"I've never seen one up close... " He comes closer to me, his eyes were locked on mine. But suddenly, Konan walks out of the classroom and runs diredtly to Yahiko in horror. She gasps silently and places her hand on her love, well, her boyfriend.

"What did you do to him, Pain! You know better!" Konan yells to Pain, I guees that they don't believe that I did the destruction. Pain and Yahiko was just speechless. Without saying any words, Pain looks over to my direction to tell her the truth. It wasn't him but me. Yahiko wasn't in pain because of Pain, yet again, me. Konan's eyes widen in disbelief, "No, not him. He's-"

"Uchiha, he can do it," Yahiko responds as Konan was shocked, "He's strong and I can't let him leave without experiencing the _Akatsuki Experience. _Are you..."

I couldn't look in his eyes, not because I felt pity; I never feel pity for anyone. I just didn't _want_ to look in his eyes, I don't care if he's high authority, I'm more stronger, we all know it. Avoiding eye contact, I sigh, "Fine, but I have one thing I want all of you to do one thing."

"And what is that?" Pain asks in curiosity.

I began to blush slightly, the thoughts of what I want to say sounds... unmanly. Maybe I shouldn't say it... but then again if I don't say it might make it hard for me to stay in this club/ group. Before I can think anymore, the words slips in jealousy, "No one lays a hand on Pain."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Sai's Day with Naruto**

"Okay! Now the next two fighters!" Jiraiya- sensei announces as my hands shake. I'm nervous to battle Naruto, especially if I have feelings for him. My feelings for him have grew stronger since our encounter. "Chair number 3 and 4!" He continues as Naruto stands up in pride and I stand nervously. Naurto and I always practiced together but never battled.

"In the Third Chair is the great and powerful... also my personal student, Naruto!" Jiraiya- sensei calls out and the crowd cheers as Naruto spreads an enormous grin of pride and walks to the middle of the Gym, ready to battle. "Then, on the Forth Chair is the artistic and wonderful student, Sai!" The crowd continues to cheer as I gave a false smile.

I walk to the center of the gym, directly in front of Naruto but giving us space to breath, just a foot apart. Jiraiya- sensei walks closer to us, his voice drops to a whisper, "You two know the rules right?"

"Hai!" Naruto answers as I nod as respond. Jiraiya- sensei smiles, "Of course we know the rules! Let get to fighting." Naruto demands with excitement.

"Fine," Jiraiya- sensei whispers and picks his tone louder for the crowd to hear, "Now, let the battle begin!"

The crowd gets extremely quiet as I shake slightly. Naruto smirks, "I'll go easy on you."

I sigh in relief but I'm not counting on it. Naruto's smirks tells of evil plans. Suddenly, his fist flies towards my direction as I dodge it. I swing my body under his, letting myself to slid between his legs and away from his fists. I run from him in relief that I survived the first seconds of the fight. Naruto closes his eyes for a few seconds, my heart starts to pound again. He's planning to go _Sage Mode_. He opens his eyes as I realize his now orange. He quickly he moves behind me and pulls me closer to him. Violently, he slams me to the ground. My mind spins in confusion, _I thought that you'll go easy on me!_ I thought. He pulls his fist in front of me as I close my eyes.

All of the sudden, I didn't feel a punch. I didn't feel any pain what-so-ever. I open my eyes slowly, and saw Naruto's fist tucked in his pocket. He has an enormous grin, "Give up, Sai. I won." The bell rang suddenly.

"The winner is... Naruto!" Jiraiya- sensei announces as everyone cheers but immediately rushes out of the gym as the tardy bell rings. The entire gym was empty as the students from his next class sits down. Naruto stands above me with the same grin on his face but he pulls out one hand out to help me up.

"Thanks," I say as I began to blush slightly.

"It's nothing."

Jiraiya- sensei walks towards us as Naruto lets go of my hand immediately. I haven't realize that our hands were holding each other after he helps me up but it's nice to feel his touch again. "Hey, great fight, Naruto." Jiraiya says as he has an enormous smile, he's obviously proud of his student.

"Sai did a great job, too. Right?" Naruto defends me.

Jiraiya chuckles, "If he's great a being a pussy!" Naruto gave him a serious that tells him, _fuck off_. Jiraiya- sensei clears his throat, "Sorry, you did great, too." I nod with a smile. "Now, here your passes to class. Don't take to long to get there."

"Sure, _Pervy Sage_!" Naruto calls out as Jiraiya chuckles. I guess their relationship was really close when Naruto was a child. I guess he's basically like a 2nd father since Naruto's father, the fourth Hokage, died when he was an infant.

Naruto pulls me out of the gym by hand as we walk together towards the direction of my classroom. His hands were surprisingly soft and big. I guess that he didn't notice that he was still holding my hand but I didn't want to be a disturbance. i began to blush and squeezes his hand tighter. He realizes that I'm holding but he just smiles.

Naruto and I began to steal glaces at each other as we finally make it to my class. Naruto's hands are sweaty and he nervously looks into my eyes. His blue eyes comfort me but I still blush. He stops on the side of the door where no one can see us. He pulls me closer to him with a smile. _He's hiding me from everyone..._ Was all that I thought. My mind was filled with sadness but my face shows happiness. Naruto leans closer as I snap out of my thoughts and drew my attention towards him. He kisses me softly and quickly pulls away from me, immediately he looks around for witnesses. I look away in annoyance and pull my arm away from his grip. I began to walk towards until he touches my arm for a complete stop. *I stopped*.

"Are you still coming?" Naruto says as I just nod. I really don't want to speak. This emotion in my heart is painful. What is this emotion? "Great, see you then."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

The day had finally ended for a hour has elapsed. The harsh breeze brushes on my usually pale cheeks, which are now pink. _Naruto probably stood me up... _I thought as I rub my freezing hands against each other to bring warmth. All of the students that are usually here after-school are now gone. "That's it." I mumble under my breath and walk towards the sidewalk to walk home. Silently, I walk with my eyes on the ground, thinking about how weird I feel. _What's this unusual feeling? I know what anger is, it's expressed by violence. Happiness, I've felt that with Naruto and other friends, then finally, I've felt jealousy... Then, what's this one? I'm angry and..._

"Sai, your still here," I hear directly in front of me. I see his Vans from the ground as my black eyes trail from his feet to his eyes. Naruto stands there with an enormous grin. "Great, let's go-" Before he can finish, I interrupt with my pale yet cold hand to slap his violently. His cheeks were warm but it's now red because of the slap. He rubs the spot in pain. "The fuck, Sai! What was that for?!" He shouts.

My eyes began to feel warm, the sensation rose from my nose to my eyes. My throat began to feel dry, suddenly, warm tears fall and rolls down my cheek. _What- what is this? Are these tears? Why-why am I crying?_

"Sai, are you crying?"

"I-I think so, Yeah, I guess." I wipe the tears off of my cheeks, and thought for a moment. With the knowledge of reading, I realize the solution. _Tears are the result of happiness and sadness. I'm not happy so..._ "Naruto, I'm sad... and angry!"

"I can see that, but why-"

"It's all because of you! It's always been you! I'm something to be hidden, why? Am I that embarrassing?!" I shout as more tears pour from my sadden eyes.

He responds, "No-"

"Then, what is it?!" I shout that brought silence to him. Everything was silent but the trees brushing against each other. The bushes sway as tears nearly freezes on my cheeks. "What is it? Answer me!" Naruto stands there confusedly, his eyes haven't met mine since earlier of the argument I snapped, I totally snapped with all of the anger that I've held within. Well, that's what the novel my artificial mother gave me, _In A Relationship and It's Results/Needs._ My artificial mother was quite handy for once.

He keeps a straight face and pulls me by my arm towards his car, "I'll explain at my place." He says answering only one of the many questions in my mind. I went along with the kidnap as he pushes me to his car. He begins to drive. I didn't what to ask any questions because I expect them to answered by the time I make it to his place.

Silence swims between us as we drive up to his apartment building. He parks and immediately exits the car, I exit following his direction. _Why is he in such a rush?_ I thought as he walk upstairs to a beautiful apartment. He obviously has good money because he inherited the fourth hokage's money. He unlocks the door and pushes me inside. I roughly fall onto his couch and sat there as he quickly locks the door.

I glare at his face, I'm still pissed. "I want answers!" I shout as he just smirks.

"You want answers?" He responds as he leans on me pulling his body on mine. He licks his lips, allowing his tongue to wet his lips. "Here's one." He roughly kisses me placing his hand on my thigh and running it upwards. His tongue is in now my mouth. He slowly pulls his shirt off and pulls me closer. I unwrap my scarf and my coat was now on the floor. He pulls my shirt off slowly as his warm fingertips trails from my chest to my neck, bringing chills down my spine. He pulls me down onto the couch leaving me useless in anything but laying down. I shift my legs between his as he pulls my hand on his chest. I know that he felt my cold fingers giving him a weird reaction to his warm chest. Slowly yet silently, he moves my hand directly on his heart.

"Shh," He shushes me, "Do you hear that?" I grew silent to hear, but I didn't hear anything... I _felt_ his heart beat. The beating of his heart brings me to blush. My hands stays on his chest for a while because I just love his warm hand on mine. I continue to feel his heart race under my hand. "My heart belongs only to you, Sai."

"But your embarrassed of me." I respond to him with my eyes uncertain what to do. His hand shifts from my hand to my cheek. His thumb strokes my cheek, which makes me blush even more.

"Sai," He softly calls to me. Our lips are simply just a few centimeters away from me. "I'm not embarrassed, it's my _rep_; _street credit. _People expect me to do good all the time. _Oh, Naruto the fourth hokage's son, he's a good kid!_ and _He's should be powerful and righteous with the Yellow Flash as his father._ Everyone is watching my every move. I have to keep you from getting hurt."

"Oh," I respond as my eyes shifts to his bright blue eyes. I shift from between his legs to his side. Pulling his arm around me, I lay down on the couch. I just want to stay in his arms forever. Every move he makes, it's everything I want him to do, only when we're alone together. When we're in public, he's a dick.

He lays behind me with his arms around me; I feel a smile on his face. "You will always be mine, Sai. No one will hurt you." He whispers in my ear. _That was sweet of him to say._ I thought as silence was a response. Everything was quietly romantic until I felt his erection bulging from his _area_ to my spine. "Sai, I need your touch." He says as his runs from my waist to my crotch. I blush knowing what's next for me.

*Closing Song: Kimi Hana by Pigstar* (if you know this song... review me where the song came from!)

* * *

A/N- Sorrry for my late-ness guys... I forgot to post this chapter, and... yeah.. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you think. Sorry, foxes... : But the next chapter will come earlier because I'm already halfway done with it! :3

Until we meet again... Mata ne! =(-w-)=


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - The damn foxes are back... especially the emerald ones...

**HAPPY SEME DAY!** Well, now let's acually read it but be warnred... there's a lot of fucking. Period. And a new member... MadaGaara!

Smut Warning: There will be some things so...

_You shall pass..._

* * *

**Pain's Gift To Sasuke**

I silently gasp in happiness, Sasuke just threaten everyone... to not touch me. He really cares about me. I'm actually on his mind. Sasuke's face in extremely red from exposing his feelings towards me, or so I think. Everyone just stands there in agreement, especially Yahiko, "Sure, we will get that in mind." Yahiko agrees and pulls his hand out for Sasuke to shake as a reward. But Sasuke ignores as he walks out of the classroom. Yahiko confusedly looks at Sasuke, "What are you doing now?"

"I have a class to go to..." He says as he's walking out the door. A smile spreads across my face as my eyes move to his ass. My mind is still blown by his comment, _"No one lays a hand on Pain." _It blew my mind in half and made my heart stop for a while. For that I'm going to reward him. I'll give him a gift.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

The day had ended and I'm ready to see Sasuke. He walks slowly out of the front door to the school. Quickly, I run to his side and smile. "Sasuke, are you going home so soon?" I ask as he give me a _I don't give a shit_ expression.

"I have nothing else to do, I have the right to leave home." He says coldly with the same expression from before. His eyes gleam of nothing but it tells me that he's waiting for me to make a move.

I began to smirk, "How about I give you something to do," I respond as his eyes widen in confusion, "how about you come over my place and we can have _fun._"

"I'm never good at having fun," Sasuke answers as he began to walk down the sidewalk, "Besides, not with you. Your too _rough_." He continues to walk until I suddenly slam him against the wall. His eyes shifts towards me. My mind was all about being _in_ him from the back. He's not understanding what I'm planning for him. It's a reward.

"You know how much I want to fuck you and I know how much you want to be fucked. So, come over my place we can get what we both want." I demanded which is kind of harsh but it's what he likes. "Now, are you coming or not." i ask once again as his eyes are uncertain about what to do. Suddenly my jealousy grabs his hand and pull him closer until our lips met. His stiffness in his arm loosen as he falls into my arms. His cold expression slowly starts to blush. He actually does like it forced on him. Feeling his warm lips on mine makes me slightly blush as my heart race quickly. My hand shifts to his wrist as I felt his pulse, his heart is racing faster than mine.

Slowly, I pull away from him as he opens his eyes. Instead of asking him again, I pull him towards my car. He didn't fight back; he didn't do anything but allowed me to pull him to my car. My black 2013 Audi RS7 was kind of old but, it's better than most of these cars in the parking lot other than that Naruto guy's car. His father was the Fourth Hokage so he has a lot of money. Also, the Akatsuki members have nice cars too, just only a year late in car wise. I push him in the front seat and shut the door roughly. I'm starting to think that my anger needs a little work.

I sat in the drivers' seat as Sasuke silently sits there with his backpack on his lap. He seems to be too silent. "I'm sorry for being so rough, Sasuke. I'm just-"

"It's fine, I never know what I want anyway." He says as he plays with his own fingers, he's unsure about anything and he seems so... misplaced. Something's wrong.

I sigh, "What's wrong... something's wrong and I know it."

"I-it's nothing," He replies as a hesitation. Something's on his mind that he wouldn't share. And I want to know what it is.

"Fine, have it your way..." I responds and then mumbled to myself, "And I'll have mine."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

We approach my apartment which was a longer ride than usually. Maybe it's the silence that makes it seem so slow. My apartment complex consists of Sakura trees to represent the Japanese culture but I prefer my window covered with a thick tree of any kind, because of the _things_ that I do in there. Well, the things that I plan to do there. Parking my car next to the empty parking lot, Sasuke rises his head from the window to my calm face.

"Sasuke, this is your last opportunity to tell me-"

"I'm not talking about it, it's my decision!" Sasuke interrupts. I sigh deeply, holding my anger inside. _He's so lucky that I care about what my neighbors think..._ I thought as I exit the car. He exits as I quickly run towards my front door and unlock it. I hold the door open for Sasuke, but he's taking his time to walk up the stairs. His mind is on something and I want to find out. I'm willing to do anything to find out what's on his mind.

Finally, he approaches the door, until I quickly pull him inside because of my uncontrollable anger. Suddenly, I slam the door shut and lock it quickly. I seriously have anger issues and Sasuke knows it.

He backs away from me, slowly as I walk towards him slowly. It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything. His back falls on the couch but I immediately lean directly on him. My chest was on his; he has no choice but to listen to what I have to say or I refuse to do anything to him. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong... I'm worried."

He chuckles, "_You_ worried? All you ever do is abuse me."

"Me, abuse you?" I let a small chuckle, "I'm not trying to hurt you... I never slapped you; I never punched you; I never hurt you in that way. Only for _pleasure_, if you want me to, but other than that... I never did anything you didn't _like_."

Sasuke looks away, avoiding my eyes knowing that it's all true. He still refuses to answer my concerned question. He hesitates, "I-I... Shut up!" I lean closer to his lips hoping that he couldn't resist. He pulls closer wanting more. I want to play with his mind to make him tell me what's wrong but I too can't resist his pink lips. One of my hands shift to his navy blue hair as I stroke it.

My eyes shift from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips. I can't hold it any longer, before I knew it, my lips were already on his. His moisture tongue slips between my lips as one of my hands slip in his tight pants. My body couldn't hold back, but that thought; the guilt of what I did to Sasuke, stops me from doing much more. I'm going to get the truth from him no matter what. I move my hand in his pants and found his penis. I wrap my warm, skilled hand around it. Sasuke's eyes widen as he gasps in pleasure. He bites his bottom lip wanting more than just a touch.

"Sasuke," I whisper slowly in his ear, "Tell me, if you want more." Sasuke nods his head. A smirk is now on my face, "Now, tell me what's wrong." I answer as I just stroke once. He bites his lip and pulls his head down in shame.

"Fine! It's you..." Sasuke finally admits in the moan. "I can't express how I feel about you, Pain. You choke me; you hit me; you violently grab me but somehow... I-I..." I quickly cover his mouth. No more words was need for me to continue. The body movements and his hesitations to speak tells what he has to say.

"Say no more..." I add as he slightly smiles but is quickly moved away from his internal mental pain. My smile always stay on my face as the stroking continues. Sasuke wants so much more but he can't tonight. He moans and pulls his hands around my neck hoping that I'll try even harder this time around. But pace is slow, and accurate. The exact spot where I like it will be Sasuke's as well. The stroking just warms Sasuke up from the real excitement; I'm planning a lot for him especially if he made me terribly mad.

The warm semen slips between my fingers and I continue to stroke but more faster to let Sasuke come. More semen pours as I stop. He finally opens his eyes with his extremely blushing face. His expression tells me, _Wench, why did you stop?_ But his position tells me, _Don't stop now, I want a lot more. _Slowly, I wait for his attention from his side thoughts towards me until then I'll stand there waiting. His eyes look into mine as he blushes slightly. I pull my hand that's covered in _his_ semen close my face. Suddenly, I pull my tongue out and began to slowly lick every single spot of semen on my hand. Sasuke stands there blushing as much as he ever did... so far. An erection bulges from his tight black pants. I move the orange-ish hair from my face to give Sasuke a clear view of my eyes.

"Pain," Sasuke complains, "Why do you make me suffer this way?"

I chuckle, "I want you to keep wanting more of me... until you can stand to live without me."

Sasuke blushes as I lean directly over him. He blushes and pulls his hands over his eyes. His embarrassment is taking over his pleasure, and I must do the best thing to do. By... a simple smirk, Sasuke pushes away from me then stands away from the couch. His shirt was ripped from the roughness of my touch when I'm _ready_. He has words to speak, but they were stuck, he hesitates to speak one small word. He takes a breath to speak but stops.

I sigh deeply, breaking the uncomfortable; unease of Sasuke's speaking. "What's on your mind, Sasuke." I says as his eyes look back up to me. He seems confusedly shy about his response. Something's on his mind once again as he rubs his other arm uncomfortably.

"I-I can't stand it... why do you like me? Why do you want me so badly?" Sasuke finally manages to speak.

"It's just you, all I want is you. You're the only thing that I think about half of the time... what else is there to say... it's indescribable."

"Pain, tell me why!? Tell me the truth?!" Sasuke shouts as face becomes extremely red. Angrily, I walk up to him and slam him against a wall. His eyes widen in fear of what's going to happen next. I slam my hand against the wall a few inches from his face as he slightly jumps.

I shout, "I'm NOT lying! I'm being completely honest with you... since day 1, I've told the truth!" I pause to take a breath, Sasuke avoids my eyes but suddenly looks up once I speak again, "Sasuke, I'm crazy about you."

"And what about Yahiko!" Sasuke shouts back as a response. "You love him don't you!"

A chuckle sneaks from my lips as reality hits me. My chuckle becomes a slightly louder laughter, "Heh, Yahiko?" I pause for a few seconds but with a smile on my face. My eyes stare dearly into Sasuke's as I was ready to speak. "I _loved_ Yahiko... which means I loved him in the past. Your my new love, my new everything. My mind will forever be on you. My heart will forever be with you. Sasuke..." I move my hand to his cheek catching his attention to me, "...I love you."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Naruto's Understanding Of Things**

Sai lays directly in front of me, his body touching mine, with my hand on his waist. My other hand were already on his crotch in a grinding movement, which he likes. He begins to bite his bottom lip and grip my shirt, "Naruto, please... go harder." Sai whispers to himself as I did what I was _suppose_ to be told. My hand was uncontrollable and quicken its pace but we all know that I planned to be uncontrollable.

"Sai," I whisper in his ear, "I really want to fuck you right now..." I pull my hand under his shirt but suddenly, he pulls my hand back out and to my side. He sits up from the previous laying position and shift his eyes to floor. My eyes shift confusedly to him, thinking very hard about the rejection and what I could've done to cause it.

"Naruto..." Sai says hesitantly breathless from grinding, "Please... slow down. I-I can't do this now, I just want a clean and fluffy night with you. No sex."

I chuckle, _Is h__e trying to take it slow?_ I thought to myself, laughing on the inside but the truth is that...I'm not a slow type of person... I like it fast and making it last. Ignoring his suggestion, I give a devious smirk. "I'll make you in the mood, then."

I sit up directly behind him and wrap my arms around him. One of my hands move to your chest and the other on his thigh. Unwillingly, Sai pushes me away causing himself to fall off of the couch to the floor. He gets up slowly and stands above me, "Naruto, I want you to take it slow... slow down, Naruto." He says as he wraps his arms around himself for comfort. My eyes shift from his chest to his lips.

"Sai, how can I... just look at you. I don't think that I can take my hands off of you." I say to comfort him but his insecurity always ruin that. "Sai... I love you so much that... I can't fight the urge to touch ya."

Sai looks away with a serious expression. By the look of it, he's think about what to say or things to keep bottled up again. _Why don't he let it all out? _I ask myself until I was interrupted by Sai's mouth. "Well, try to fight it... when I don't want _it_... I don't have to do it." Sai finally speaks up that makes me smile slightly.

"I like how you finally spoke what your thinking..." I say trying to change the subject but Sai's dark eyes are still avoiding mine. I don't want him to be angry anymore, sooo... I'll _try_ to resist. I sigh in agreement, "...fiine, I'll try." I reluctantly answer.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

My eyes open from the misery of a dream... a wet dream. It's not that it was terrible but... the agony of not touching Sai during that process is terrible. We fell asleep next to each other last night. The hours and hours of laying next to him and thinking about _things_... it was killing me! "Uggghh!" I mumble under my breath. Sai shifts slightly closer to me as a result of my mumbling and yawns softly.

My heart skipped a beat in panic but I just inhaled and exhaled slowly. _Calm and steady_ is what Pervy-Sage says to me, but everyone knows that I'm not patient or serene. In this situation... I can play the seme. Calmly, I say, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sai."

Sai shifts and pulls my arm closer, tighter around him, "...ohayou, Naruto."

"Do ya want breakfast?" I ask trying to take my mind of other thoughts... I have to try. Sai just smiles, acknowledging my efforts of resisting his touch. Then suddenly he blushes for me smiling back at him.

"W-what if I cook for you?" Sai suggests while blushing that caught my attention... _Food? _I thought as my stomach begins to growl for hunger. There's one thing that I really want for breakfast, lunch and dinner today or really forever... "I'll go cook the _ramen_." Sai says as my eyes widen in excitement.

I pull him closer and hugged him tightly, "Did I ever tell ya that... I love you." But Sai sighs deeply in disagreement. He pulls away from my arm gently and walks towards the kitchen. He walks with confusion and unease until his eyes shift to the clock.

"Oohh, fuck!" Sai shouts unexpectedly, but he quickly covers his mouth for using such language. I gotta admit that it was kind of cute when he realizes how much of an influence I am to him. He drops his tone to a calm tone, "We're late for school, now."

"Soo..."

"We're going to be..." Sai says and then pauses, "-wait, what? Did you just say so?"

I smile, "We can skip... I'll call Jiraiya and tell him that you're sick and I'm taking care of you." I say... which actually sounds smart! _Damn, I'm smart! _I thought. _That means the entire day of ramen!_ I can already taste the ramen... I can already taste it. My thoughts of the nice... beautiful ramen that Sai cooks suddenly conquers my mind. But I never thought that he can cook... The thought of it is making me drool happily.

Sai waves his hand in front of my face to catch my attention. My mind slowly drifts off to ramen until I realize that Sai is ready to continue the conversation. But the problem is that, I don't even remember what we were talking about. I finally snap from my ramen fantasies and look confusedly to Sai. "What?"

Sai sighs, "The plan... I just think that it just might work but-"

"But nothing!" I interrupt positively, and placed my hand on his shoulder with an enormous grin. "Don't worry about it, Sai. Everything is going to go fine! Jiraiya will never let me down."

He slightly smiles but still is slightly unsure whether he should trust me or not. I understand him, though. I wouldn't trust myself either, especially if the only I think about is sex and myself... and ramen! Sai looks to the floor insecurely again, and the feeling of distrust stabs me hard. My guilt took over my selfishness and decided to comfort him.

I extend my arms and hug from the back, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Sai... trust me. I don't want to force you to do anything. If ya want out-"

"I'm staying," Sai responds immediately, "Make the call and I'll stay with you."

I held him tighter with a smile on my face, "Yes, sir!" I say breaking away from him and march playfully towards my bedroom. I can feel a smile on Sai's face, which brought one on mine. Before I open the door, I thought about the horror of my room. _How many months has it been since I've cleaned it?_ I thought which couid never be answered. Taking a deep breath, I finally open the door and immediately closed it once I went in. "Pheew," I sigh, "I hope that he didn't see the mess.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

It's been days since I've seen my phone and I really need it now. Sai is waiting for me to call Jiraiya and I have no time until the school calls the me. I have to beat them to Jiraiya. When they call Jiraiya... he'll be pissed. _"Why did ya call me?! If ya weren't gonna show up, ya can at least call ME first!" _Is something he might say and I don't want that to happen.

"Where are ya, phone..." I whisper under my breath... or calling for it. I pause for a moment and thought about it... I'm calling for my phone. How stupid is that. No matter how much it sounds, it actually helps... somehow.

My thoughts of what Sai is doing right now is stopping me from finding my phone. _I can just take a peek from the door and check on him...NOO! Find the phone first! _I say, well shout, to myself. Once I turn my head, I see a shiny, black object in the distance behind a pile of paper. I run childishly towards it until I trip over a pile of book and clothes on the floor. Falling directly on my face hurt terribly but it's not worth the time. I take the pile of paper away until something caught my attention.

"What's this?" I whisper to myself and took that certain sheet of paper that caught my attention. It was a note from someone but I just can't remember who... the handwriting is familiar but I just can't remember... It reads:

_**Naruto,**_

_**I'm sorry that the only way we can talk to each other is through this note but it's better than nothing. I want to know what's on your mind... is it me or someone else. Sumimasen.. I'm just jealous at times... being so different from you, I never think that you'll ever love me. But if your wondering the same for me, it's that I'm always thinking of ya. And I'll always will. I love you... I love you... I can say it, spell it, write it a billion times and never grow tired of it :)**_

_**My trip away from Konoha has a reason but it's not like it's important to me anyway. I know that you don't know who this is but... we use to be soo angry at each other but at the end... I always loved you. We were young when we met but I think that you'll remember me when you read this note.**_

_**This is the first time that I'm actually trying to tell you how I feel. The first and second paragraph probably freaked ya out and probably left ya wondering who you fucked over but... we never had any connection in a relationship but we did kiss once, which brought great happiness to me. And I'll never forget that day. I'm not a stalker just a guy that liked you for a long time and that one kiss made me fall for you.**_

_**If you ever want to see me again, I'm coming back to Konoha in May 2013 or maybe sooner. This note was written to you in October, so don't forget my arrival C:**_

_**Love, an old friend**_

My expression for this is... WTF! I'm seriously confused about who this is. It's March of 2013 already so I have a month to go... but he said maybe sooner. _Can it be... can it be Sasuke? _I thought but my mouth didn't shut up. "NNOO! IT'S NOT SASUKE!" I denied loudly but immediately covered my mouth, _Fuck, Sai can hear everything..._But my mind was denying that it was him, so I placed it in my pocket. everything is not the same. I don't even know for sure if it is him. I don't even remember my past with him. Did I even kiss him? The only thing that supports the theory is that he's a new kid at school that left Konoha and came back.

"Then it can't be only him...?" I tried to think but every inch of my body is proving me wrong. "Just forget it, Naruto..." I whisper to myself, "...just go call Jiraiya."

I exit my room quickly, my phone in my hand and a false smile towards Sai... but seeing him preparing the ingredients for the ramen, I couldn't help but to smile, "Miso or shio?" Sai asks me as my mind was on the cute, little, pink apron he found and decided to wear.

"Shio..." I respond, "And where did you find that apron?" I ask as he wipes his hands onto it.

"Oh, this... in your closet. You don't mind, don't you?"

"Noo.. not at all." I respond with a smirk on my face, "Ya actually look cute in it."

Sai blushes and bows, "Thank you." He turns back around to continue the cooking but that doesn't distract him from talking, "Did you call Jiraiya-sensei and inform him about my false sickness?"

"Ohh, no... not yet." I respond distracted by the cute Sai cooking for me. Somehow, I never felt so into a guy in my life. Something about Sai makes me want to keep him to myself forever and ever. Somehow, I just can't keep my eyes off of him. Suddenly, Sai turns slowly towards me and gives me a _'answer me'_ expression. "Ohh... I'll call him now." I say as he nods and turns back towards the table. He begins tho cut the

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Madara's First Love**

It feels great to be back to school. Dropping out for two years was enough rest, it's time for think about my future. I move my black, long bangs from my eyes as I approach the enormous school doors. My combat boots took the first step into the world that I once knew. As the lighting of outside fades back to reality as crowds of people rush past me, familiar faces too. They just smile as i ignore them all. _Back-stabbers_ I thought as I drag my legs farther into the hall.

Everyone thinks that I've dropped out of school because I hated school, which I did but that's not the reason. I have a past that I swore to never speak of. His name still swims through my head, though... _Gaara_. He... he should be gone now. He should be 19 now, just like me. I heard rumors that he has left me- I mean moved away. That's what I've heard, but I can't rely on people's words anymore. I look down to my legs, skinny, black jeans and my combat boots on my feet. But once I rise my head slowly... I saw grey Vans in the distance and really red hair. _Gaara?_

My eyes stole a glance once again, but once he looks my direction, I turn my head and open my locker. Slowly, I close my eyes, _Please don't see me._ I thought, _I'm not emotionally stable for this! _I continue to hope that he doesn't see me but that hope was taken away.

"Hey... Madara..." The voice says as I open my sadden eyes, and then he stands there... directly in front of me. Red hair is now longer. It covers most of his forehead now but not long enough to cover his beautiful blue eyes. He still wears his eyeliner just like two years ago. "... it's me, Gaara." His voice pierces my heart slowly; painfully. It hurts when he speaks to me. It all sounds so new to me; it feels like centuries since I've heard his voice. My eyes shift to his as he pulls a small smile of comfort.

The word I thought of to say are stuck in my mind. I've thought about the words for many months, two years and six months exact, about what to say but it just doesn't come out. But I took a deep breath and look to him, my mouth opens, "I-I..." Silence... _I can't do this._ "Gaa-"

"Madara..." He says calmly and takes my hand. My heart skips a beat as I squeeze his hand, "Come..." He roughly pulls me into this empty, dark room and closes the door. The lights comes on as I realize that it's the music room. The instruments and memories... it's all in here. Slowly, I move around the room. My fingertips touching everything in it's path, the tables, desks and the walls. My eyes finally shift to Gaara as he smiles.

"Madara... where have you been?" He asks as my eyes fall onto the ground.

I rub my arm in discomfort, "Why would you care... it's all your fault." My eyes avoid everything, especially my tears but I'm strong... I'm really strong. He walks closer to me as he puts his warm hand on my shoulder. Then suddenly, his hand met my cheek violently. The burning sensation on my cheek slowly decreases as my anger grew. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shout as he starts to look angrily to me.

"I have been crying over you for two years now! Have you cared how I might've felt! You felt me to die!" Gaara shouts as I stand there confusedly. _You? Cry?_ I thought.

I chuckle sarcastically, "How you felt?... You broke me... it's all your fault! What we had, it was magical; it was beautiful and you said it yourself!"

"Because it was, back then, and you threw it all away!"

"Me?" I respond as I walk closer but he backs away. Suddenly, I slam him against the wall and pin him against it. He tries to pull away but he's too broken down to fight back. I have to get over him... I need to move on. He begins to fight back once again, he's not even hurting me. I grip his arms tighter to silence him. "I had a reason to leave... you chose your decision and I chose mine."

He stops to fight, and sarcastically chuckles, "And what was that? To leave me to suffer in misery! What have I done to you to make you leave?"

"You chose him, it was always about him... everything you did was with him. What about me?" I respond as he confusedly look at me, he was just speechless in confusion. He doesn't understand my feelings about him... I can't take this anymore.

The feeling of his warm arm in my grip is making my heart race quickly, its been a while since I've felt this way, and I don't want it. I think that I'm still in love... _No, you're not! Your strong enough to ignore... you were the great heartbreaker before him, and you'll always be one! So what you broke his heart, you've broke many of them before... _I thought as I slowly held my head high. "You know what," I say as I let go of him slowly, "I don't need you... I have myself."

He pulls himself away from me but with his eyes focusing directly to me. His expression of confusion is showing clearly, "What made you leave? Tell me." He says calmly.

"Kankuro..." Slips from my lips. _S__mooth, asswipe... now he knows_. I thought as Gaara's eyes widen in surprise. His hands covers mouth in shock as he thought more throughly about Kankuro.

"M-my brother? You left because of my brother?!" He says and walks closer to me, but raises his hand in the air for a slap. _He's not going to slap me_, I thought as he left his hand in the air... he didn't move at all. Then, silence. He's thinking about he should do, and the righteous thing. Instead of a slap he runs into my arms. The warm sensation of tears from Gaara leaks through my black tee. "I loved you, Madara! But I hate that I do!"

Slowly, my arms rise from my side onto his back, squeezing every last angry thought away that was about him. I can't be mad at him for loving his family more than me. I hate my family/clan but I should've thought about his feelings as well.

"Madara, you know how important family is to me... they're all that I have left..." He says in a cracked voice, "Kankuro is my only brother... of course I would love him more than you!"

Thoughts about what happened finally came to me, like it was really going on.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading, I'm really hoping to post this on Valentine's Day, so if it is... then I did it. But if it's not, then... too bad, it's a after-party! Yay! ~(0~) Everybody loves a after-party! Hope you had a nice Valentine's Day with your hand and a fanfiction... if you know what I mean. *winks* (JK) So, if you didn't have a nice day get a pint of ice cream, listen to screamo or Adele and read more yaoi! *Blows kisses*

'Till we meet again... mata ne! =(-w-)=


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I don't know when I have extra time to write so I'm trying my best to finish my stories. This story is not the favorite of most people, they don't really prefer Sasuke and Pain together, so, I don't understand why I'm still writing this. But I guess I'll continue.

Warning: An authors emotions sinks into their writings... so don't judge my writing...

* * *

**Sasuke Is Clueless**

That night with Pain was nice and perfect... everything about him that day was perfect. I got the answers I needed, I got a confession from him... it's like I didn't need to do anything but be myself around him. And that's what I like about him the most. Pain loves me, but it's not the first time someone has told me that, yet I feel weird once he said it. I had no response to it, he laid there the entire night... waiting but I said nothing. I couldn't confess... until I'm ready but I'm just not the type to confess my deep inner feelings to him.

_It's not like Pain is bothered by me not confessing to him._ I thought to myself as I begin to walk into the front doors. Everything was the same as usual but something was quite different, just a little different. It's just been a few days since I've returned to Konoha and I'm already being... taken. Damn, this school and it's people had changed since the last time I've been here.

My name was being called in the distance from several girls, but I rarely pay attention to this kind of attention. The calling becomes louder and louder, which disturbed my thoughts and created me to become angry. _What do they want from me?! _I turn the direction where I heard the calling. Once I turned the corner, I found a crowd of _mostly_ girls cheering. I found some guys cheering along, which slightly disgusted me, but I didn't care.

"Sasuke! I love you, take me to prom, please!" Shouts one of the girls as more push her away, "No, ignore that bitch, take me!" Calls another, but I really don't understand shit. A guy pushes them away, and he was cute but not my type. He smiles, "Are you in types like me?!"

This is entirely stupid which causes me to become confused, "What do you all want from me? What's prom?" I answer but they start to giggles and blush.

The entire group just smiles but one person dares to walk my direction, "Prom is the major dance of the year! I'm surprised that you don't know what it is." Then the rest begins to shout shit out, "But it's cuute!" "Just take me!" "We can just dance at least once! Or just walk me there."

I smile knowing how wanted I am from a variety of people, but I really don't care about this prom thing. But then again, I don't want to walk in dateless... also, I don't want to miss the biggest dance. So, I'll just pick a random girl to go with...

"Saaaaaasuke!" Calls the weird pink-hair girl in distance. Her smile from the distance terrifies me dearly, yet she comes with that Naruto boy by her side and that quiet pale kid. Some friends she has, even I know that that pale kid has the biggest crush on that Naruto fag.

What's killing me the most is my memory. Her name... she told me once but I didn't care to listen. In a sudden stop directly in front of me, she pulls out a folded sheet of paper. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and h-here!" The folded sheet of paper stays in her hand as I just watch for other pretty girls. It's not that I'm calling her ugly... it's just... she's weird and annoying. Then suddenly, she turns towards the direction of the crowd. Every person walks slowly away and silent. As soon as I know it, they're gone.

_She's most feared...hmm. _She turns back to myself with the creepy smile of hers, I take the paper from her hand and smirk, "Sakura Haruno, will you be my first date to prom." _That was a smooth move, but she won't be the only one, I'll ask._ She stands there blushing and smiling.

"First? You mean there will be more?" She asks.

I chuckle, "I don't want to disappoint every girl... I'll just walk five to prom, and then the rest of the time, I'm yours." _I'm totally not caring whether she says yes... I have more waiting. _I watch her movements as she hesitates to answer. If she's going to say yes... she needs to say it faster.

"O-okay!" She finally answers and hugs me tightly. The pale kid and Naruto just watch in the distance as they walk away from each other. They speak for a while before turning the corner with smiles. _Not weird at all... not gay at all. _

The hug was longer than I expected it to be. She continues to hug me but I gently pull away from her. A blank expression was on my dull personality, until I notice Pain was right behind her. My cheeks blush violently as I push her away, "P-Pain how long have you been there?"

"Not so long... I just got here." He looks at Sakura and glares at her for she can leave us two alone. He wants her gone. It finally hits her that she's unwanted but she refuses to move. Pain's eyebrow twitches in anger. He walks quickly towards me, and grabs my arm violently. "I'm going to borrow him for a while..." He says pulling me away from her before anyone can react for the slightest second. _What is Pain thinking?! What's up with him? _Before I knew it, we were in an empty hallway and class has already started.

"What's your problem!" I shout angrily towards Pain.

"Stay away from her-no, everyone! Just stay away from everyone." Pain says angrily which is confusing. Why the hell would he be angry for? I did nothing wrong! "Sasuke, are you really going to prom with her?" He asks calmly, calmer than the way he said the other things. My heart skips for a moment when he asks that question, but why? I-Is it all because my strong feelings towards Pain? _Pshh... no? I doubt it..._

I chuckle softly, "Of course, why shouldn't I? I mean, it's just prom... it's not like it matters to me?" _Like it does... I'm just allowing myself to have a little fun. _Prom is just another dance, why does Pain care if I go with her, it's not like I'm going to fuck her something. Pain should be happy for me for actually opening up to people or some shit like that. "Plus," I add, "She means nothing to me. It's not like I actually like her." Silence was across the entire hallway, no sounds or movements. Just the unease feeling in my chest and the sound of my heart beating so quickly.

Pain smiles slightly at me, which kind of made me feel slightly happy. A small smile from Pain means a lot to me. If that means a lot to me, then, what do his kisses mean? A lot. Thinking all of this makes me kind of weird, thinking about Pain just gives me an odd feeling... somehow.

He walks towards me with a smile that makes me blush unwillingly more and more by the second. It feels like we are miles and miles apart, especially our lips. It's been awhile since the last time I've felt them on mine. But instead of being greeted by a kiss, he hugs me tightly. Though I wanted his lips, I'll except his embrace of warmth. "I want to hold you longer than that tramp did." Pain says into my ears softly before kissing my neck gently. His slightest touch gives me butterflies... and I think I like it.

"Sasuke..." Pain whispers to me with his arms still around but then drops them lower around my waist. He slightly pulls away to speak to me. "If you didn't want to go with her to prom... why not go with me?"

My heart skips for the first time, why am I feeling like this? It's intense and I don't know what to do. _He asked me? _Then, my cheeks blush extremely and spoke what my mind wanted to say. Yet, sometimes I feel like my mind is too much for him to take. I'm afraid of throwing away these feelings for a stupid comment I might say. But sometimes, I feel like I can't hold it, "I-I mean," I hesitate to say without thinking, "..it's not like I don't want to but I just prefer going with a _girl." _The second these words find their way into his ears, Pain moves his hands more loose around from me. I'm now thinking, _What did I say?_

"What's the problem with going with a me? I-I mean, I'm afraid to show this _unnatural _side of me but..." He pauses which drew me closer to knowing what he's thinking. I want to know what he's about to say and it feels like it's going to be thoughtful. "...but sometimes, I think you're worth a try, ya know." _I knew it... he's trying to make me fall for him... and I'm falling. Too fast. It's not possible... I can't be. _Though these thoughts are tearing each layer of denial, my cheek blushing and my heart just continues to race rapidly._  
_

"I don't have a problem with going with you, at all. Other than you being guy.." I pause to think about what I had just said, and then again, before I speak again, "I'm not worth it, Pain. A-and you know it! You don't want to blow your cover for me. Besides, there will be many after me... it's just...I can't."

"Is that how you feel about this-"

"I'm sorry Pain... just forget we had this conversation. I'm going with Sakura because it's for the hell of it."

Pain stands there trying to hold this anger in, and I can tell he's angry. There's no need for words needed, he's angry. Then, he finally answers back, but his tone was soft, "Sure, whatever." He looks down to me, with a sadden expression that's really bringing me down. I know that I don't think when I speak but, it's me! I can't help it and sometimes, people need to accept it.

The entire time thinking all of this, Pain just looks at me, just a blank yet hurt expression... _What's his problem now?! _I stand there staring at him until he looks back, but he refuses to look back... he's just frozen there. Then suddenly, he begins to walk towards slowly towards the end of the hallway and speaks calmly trying to hide his emotions. "I have class to got to..."

This urge to speak to him the way that I'll speak to anyone sinks in, "No, shit! I do too-"

"It's always about you, huh? It's always what Sasuke wants." Pain says but immediately covers his mouth. He shakes his head and turn the other direction. The words that he mumbles on his way we're unheard by my ears, but he continues to walk towards the door. _What the fuck was that? _"I mean... I'm leaving to Kakashi-sensei's class."

Once I open my mouth he stops, "What has gotten into you, Nagato?! Don't talk to _me_ like that again." He stands there silent and... it's confusing! What's wrong with him?! The silence continues as I hear a dull tone in his voice.

"I'm fine." He walks away and turns the corner quickly. I know that he's not going directly to Kakashi-sensei's class... because he's going the opposite direction. But I really don't care. I'm just going to go before we meet at the door.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

Entering the classroom was simple, but explaining why I was late was slightly difficult. Thinking of a lie was simple, but the problem was that the lie has to match with the reasoning. It just has to make fucking sense. Somehow, though, Kakashi-sensei just let me in, accepting my excuse. I enter the classroom as I realized that Pain wasn't here yet. _Where is he? _I thought but my mind was quickly distracted to the girls giggling in front of me. Ugh, it irritates the fuck out of me, these annoying as girls. I'm not interested in no one... well, Pain is exception. I can't recall the last time I've felt what love is, so, I don't know for sure if that's the feeling or not. Yet, it's just so different to be with Pain. the way he touches me, the way he kisses me... the way he does it rough on me.

Then suddenly, the door swings open. Pain walks towards an empty desk and sits silently, without giving contact to any living thing in this entire room. Kakashi-sensei walks his direction, knowing the enormous dark aura around Pain, and stands confidently above him. "Nagato, why are you tardy?"

"My name is Pain to you..."Pain corrects Kakashi-sensei, but he ignores Pain with an '_answer me' _glare. Pain knows the glare from anywhere and had no choice but to respond to him, but no one expected the attitude that he has, "...and I have no excuse, I'm late, then I'm late. Deal with it, old man."

Kakashi-sensei raises an eyebrow towards him, knowing that something's wrong, yet offended of Pain's comment. "Old man? Are you okay?"

"I don't need this shit..." Pain shouts as he rises from his seat and walks towards the door. Once he approaches the door, he violently swings it open and slams it closed. The room grows silent as the moment slowly fades. Pain seems pissed... what did I do? He's never this disrespectful. Is it because I asked Sakura to prom? Did that actually hurt him? Or was the conversation that we just had...? I can feel the pain that he's going into but I just can't take back the truth and what I've planned.

I found myself looking through the window, trying to find a answer to these problem. What can Sasuke do?

**Sai's Curiosity**

I finish the ramen quicker than I expected but Naruto seemed so quiet during the process. He watched by my side, seeing all the ingredients going into the meal. It seems like something was bothering him or on his mind. _Did I do something wrong?_

The cooking has finished and I'm now serving the meal to Naruto, who's just sitting on the table minding his own business. It's really bothering me that something is bothering him. It's a lover's response to worry about what's on the other lover's mind, right? Or am I just over thinking this? In the book, it says it's normal to worry, so I'm doing something right and normal. Yet, I don't feel normal. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one in love in this situation. Sometimes, I feel like I'm still in this one-sided feeling for Naruto.

His eyes watch me walk from the kitchen to the table towards his direction. The unease feeling in my chest is pressuring me to say something, but what? It's difficult to say things to Naruto with my heart beating so fast but this time, I'm afraid to say the wrong things that might hurt him easily. I've thought about this day for a long time and still, I'm unprepared. Then, I had to say something, "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine... just let me call Jiraiya..." He says and suddenly rises from the table to walk towards his room. I felt kind of lost without Naruto sitting by my side. Normally, he would eat ramen like a wild pig but this time he doesn't even bother to taste it. Is it because I'm a terrible cook?

I watch him walk away to the door and exit. It's like a part of me has left along with him. Am I that bad? Am I so bad that it's difficult to stay in the same room along with him? Or did something come up? My eyes move towards the direction of his messy room, _Did something happen in there?_ I dropped the thought of something actually happening until I found myself watching the door where Naruto exited from just a few minutes ago. I wait and wait for a few minutes to make sure that he's gone before getting up from my seat quickly and entering the room. _It's not like he's hiding anything..._

Looking around this room made me feel like cleaning the entire room, so that we can have _something else _to do later on the day. The thought of the things Naruto would do to me cleans any doubts of Naruto actually hiding something from. Our bodies touching, the warmth of his chest onto mine. Everything is just so confusedly clear to me. I turn towards the door to leave until I trip on a enormous pile of paper, and my observant eyes see something that catches my interest. A note.

It lays there... trying to break my trust of Naruto's love for me. It wants me to break the trust between us, and I'm falling right into the trap. I never came upon such a situation such as this, and I have no idea how to solve it. My curiosity is killing me to open it... as my fingers gently pick the note from the ground. It slowly opens the note and what I find in it is surprising.

"A love confession to Naruto?" I whisper to myself as he walks into the room quickly. He stands there watching me put it down slowly and stand from the floor. _Is he mad at me? _His expression shows an unseen bashful side of Naruto, and being easily shy is mostly my thing. His cheeks blush slightly as he walks my direction and pulls me towards him. But my jealousy kicks in, at last, for a late reaction towards the love note to Naruto. "An old friend, eh?" As a result of this unwanted jealousy, my cheeks flare in anger... because he didn't think to actually inform me of such thing! "Naruto, you know it hurts for you to hid things like this from me!? I-I love you so much, I just-"

"It really doesn't mean a thing, believe me, Sai!" He adds and pulls me closer until my head is on his wide chest, "I love you, too. I would never cheat on you or love anyone else." He says pulling my chin towards his face and planting a gentle lips upon my lips. The feeling of his lip's warmth are not enough to take my mind off of the tremendous amount of jealousy I have in me.

"Who is it from!" I ask angrily pulling away from him. I'm not angry at him, it's just that I hate that he hid this from me and didn't bother to inform me about it! How can he stand there holding so much information within himself, I don't think that I can hold anything in from Naruto.

He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head as if he was unsure... which I probably think is true. "I-I don't know for sure but I have a few ideas who it might be fro-"

"It's Sasuke... I know." I reply too hesitantly to him but with information I heard from myself, "I heard you shout it out when you were looking for the phone, you called his name out quite loudly."

"But I don't know for sure and it's all that I have so far." He answers as my eyes drag to the ground. I can't fight the jealousy of Sasuke stealing Naruto from me. My heart can only take so much love but also keep so much in. Everything from within is going to rush out in a tremendous amount and I don't know if I can stop it.

Everything seems so slowly and quiet, my heart beats loudly as it's the only sound I hear in my ears. Then, I could stop myself from doing what I thought of the entire time. I push my body against his to embrace his warmth onto me, and pulled him closer until I was touching his chest. "Don't ever speak about Sasuke when I'm around, please. It hurts me, Naruto."

"I-I didn't know." He says and squeezes me even tighter. He places his arms around me and pulls me closer. My hearts pounds faster and faster as if it was just the first time again. Without hesitation, I pull him closer for a long kiss. Our tongues intertwine inside our mouth before Naruto falls on top of me with all of his power. He pulls apart with my bottom lip between his teeth as he bites until he feels blood. I move my hands from his chest to his hair, stroking his soft hair until I moan from all of the touching and physical attention from Naruto. Before he can make another move, I felt the rumbling of his stomach on top of me.

"Naruto, let's go eat first." I suggest nearly breathless. He smiles above me having a smart comment on his mind, which I was going to hear in a few minutes. I pull away from him with a shy expression, "Let go..."

Naruto spreads a smirk on his lips, "I can just fill up on Sai and be full." Then his stomach growls once again. Before I knew it, he was already walking towards the door. That hungry, hungry fox, he is. I hope that he'll enjoy my ramen that I worked so hard on. But my chest continues to feel this jealousy for Sasuke. Why did he come into my life and ruin all the things that I love! Everything was going just great until you come along with your confession.

No matter what, Sasuke is always going to take up more space in Naruto's mind than I'll ever take up. It's all that he thinks of now. Naruto walks back into the room and notice me sitting in the same position when he left to eat. Before I knew it, he was crouching next to me with a confused expression. "What's wrong now?"

"You're finish with the ramen, already? Wow, that's quick!" I say nervously trying to change the thought of Sasuke. But Naruto saw right through me and saw how troubled I was. I sigh deeply knowing that I have to tell him. Unlike Naruto, I can't hold anything away from anyone. Especially from my lover. "I'm still jealous... I-I don't know why..."

Naruto smiles and begins to chuckle. My mind is trying to understand what's have gotten into him but all I see is the blushing cheeks of Naruto. Then, shortly after I seeing his cheeks blush, mine did as well. I begin to smile feeling this giggly feeling in me. We laugh and smile as Naruto pulls me up, towards his direction. Then, this immature side of me decided to pull him towards the ground directly on me. He falls and pulls my chin to the direction of his lips and stops. My heartbeat is all that I hear, as my eyes look into his blue eyes. He licks his lips and pull closer until they met.

Then the door suddenly swings open, "Naruto are you okay!"

My head turns towards the bedroom door and sees Jiraiya watching over us. A smirk spreads across his lips as Naruto moves away from me quickly, "I-I can explain, sensei!" Naruto says as he walks over towards Jiraiya.

"It's fine, Naruto... I understand but... Sai?" Sensei answers as my head bows down in shame. I felt the heat rising on my cheeks until Naruto helps me up from the ground. It's kind of embarrassing to allow your teach find you in this situation. It's not like I'm ashamed of it, it's just that it's awkward to explain.

I rise and walk towards his direction, "Sensei... I know your surprised to see me into this but, it was I who agreed to this plan. Please accept my apolo-"

"It's okay, Sai. I know it's not your fault." He says to me but turns towards Naruto in disappointment, "As in for you, Naruto. Let's speak outside-"

"No!" I shout to Jiraiya. Both Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock hearing me raise my voice. But I have to admit, I'm shocked at the way that I've been behaving, recently. Then, I continue, "If you have something to say to Naruto, then say it when I'm here! No privacy!" Jiraiya smiles and pushes Naruto by my side with no hesitation.

He smiles softly, "Fine, then. Naruto! I had thoughts about you taking an interest into men for a long time, but this is just a shock to see Sai, of all people that you've checked out or even dated. And I don't want to catch you doing other thing like this, especially at school. Now, about the false excuse to not come to school." He says with a smirk, "If you do that one more time, I'll have to punish you." Then he walks towards me afterwards, "But I'll let it slide since Sai is one of my best students. Got it! And it goes for the both of you!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Naruto says and happily hugs me tightly. My cheeks begin to blush as the creepy, perverted smile of Jiraiya watches us. Naruto felt his eyes watching as well, and turns slowly towards his direction, "Sensei... you don't mind?"

"Ooh, I'll be going now. If you are planning to play doctor again-"

"I won't, sensei." Naruto interrupts Jiraiya. Jiraiya walks towards the front door as Naruto follows to make sure that he's leaving. I make my way towards the kitchen making sure the ramen was still there. With the little hope, I was surprised to see so much ramen left. I turn to Naruto to ask why he didn't eat any of it, until I saw him stand near the door with Jiraiya, who was directly in front of it, holding his pinkie out for a promise. "Okay, Naruto. You have to promise to not involve this relationship into the school."

Naruto stands there thinking about what to do. Should he promise? And if he does, is he able to keep that promise? A smile spreads across his face as he slams the door and shouts through the door, "Can't promise something that I can't keep."

I move my eyes towards the ground in shyness as I felt Naruto's eyes watching me. The sound of his footsteps coming closer is bringing anxiety as my heartbeat is increasing rapidly in a short amount of time. I look up to him and smile while he approaches with a smile as well. Before he spoke, I interrupt with a useless question, but... i-it means a lot to me.

"W-why did you eat any ramen?" I ask as I felt my cheeks heat up quickly in embarrassment. The sound of my heart beats loudly through my ears. _Why am I like this? A-am I really into him!? It must be... _"I-I mean, I cooked so much for you because I thought that you would eat as much as you usually-"

"Just shut up, Sai." Naruto interrupts with a smile and wraps his arms around me. He saw right through me like glass. I smile knowing that Naruto was happy with me... I guess it's not an one-sided love relationship after all. So, should I keep thinking that it is or... continue as it is now?

He squeezes me tighter and I felt him plant a kiss on my cheek, "I'll eat, if you eat with me for once..." My eyes widen as my heart leaps from my chest and back. He noticed my eating habits, he knows more and more about me. He's actually thinks about me, I guess. It's not like it's a problem if I eat, it's just... that, I usually don't feel like it. Naruto pulls away from me and gives me an expression that spell out '_HEEELLOO?_' I realize that he's waiting for a response from me, "Sai.."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I was lost into my inner thoughts." I answer and continue with the actually answer to his suggestion, "Of course, I'll eat with you but... I didn't know that you knew that about me, Naruto."

Naruto slightly blushes, "I-I can think about other people, ya know... I notice the little things about you all the time."

"Like what, exactly?"

Naruto smiles and walks towards the ramen with a bowl ready to be served. After serving, he walks towards the table and his ramen already served with the chopsticks in his hands ready to eat into it. He's stalling! He's seriously stalling! He gives a surprised look towards me and walks back towards me, "Ooh, I forgot your bowl..."

"Tell me!" I add as he smirks. He serves me bowl and places it down the table. He signals me to eat with him with the slightest movement of his finger. Unwillingly, I walk to him and sat directly next to him... "Tell me." I say once again but in a lower tone.

He leans closer to me with the same smirk of his towards my ears as I wait for his answer... The breathing of Naruto makes the moment worse until I felt his lips move apart as the words drift into my ears... "The little thing that I notice about you? Is that what you want?"

"Yess!" I praise to him, I'm sick of the stalling of his! It's killing me!

He smiles and leans even more closer before speaking, "Like how every time I touch you in a certain areas... you come faster..." He adds as my cheeks flare in embarrassment... I don't even want to know what spot that he's speaking of! What am I going to do with Naruto!?

* * *

Well, my apologizes for taking a while to finish... I had lots of stuff to do, Andy should know my problems during the process of writing this! Well, hope for the best next, then!

Until we meet again, Mata Ne! =(-w-)=


End file.
